


Emergencies

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, btob family, family au, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: The four times Minhyuk visits the hospital because of his sons and the one time he himself was admitted.





	Emergencies

The first time Minhyuk took one of his sons to A&E, was when Ilhoon was six. The poor kid came down with a fever a day or so before and even with the medicine they gave him and the countless warm baths and cold patches, his fever wasn’t going down any further than one or two degrees. It was at that point in the middle of the night, that he and Eunkwang decided to take him to A&E to get seen by a doctor.

He arrived with said son in his arms, barely awake, into a near empty waiting room. He walked up to the front desk and told the nurse why he made the trip and the nurse sent him to sit down with a couple of paperwork that needed to be filled out. It wasn’t long afterwards that someone called them in and a doctor looked over Ilhoon.

“How long has he had this fever?” the doctor asked as he checked Ilhoon.

“A day? Maybe a bit longer…we tried cooling him down with cold patches and baths but nothing was working,” Minhyuk answered as he absentmindedly played with Ilhoon’s hair. He was full on worried on the inside, but he knew not to show it in case Ilhoon woke up and saw him a mess.

“From what I can see, he doesn’t have any serious illness which is good news. I’m going to administer some antibiotics that are a little bit stronger than the usual medication you would give him, but for the mean time I would like it if he could stay here for a couple of hours for observation. I want to make sure the medication is working with the body to combat the fever…” the doctor explained to him. Minhyuk could only nod and when the doctor left them to get said medication, he pulled his phone out and told Eunkwang what the doctor told him and that he was going to be late home. He then spent the next couple of hours laying next to Ilhoon and watching him sleep.

»»»

The second time he made it to A&E was when the boys decided to play chase in the house, despite Eunkwang and Minhyuk telling them to stop. Sungjae, Ilhoon and Hyunsik were chasing Peniel when he accidentally tripped and landed with a semi loud crack. All the boys came to a halt as they looked at Peniel in fright.

"Peniel, are you ok?" Hyunsik asked as he crouched down next to his brother.

"My arm hurts...." Peniel answered as he bit his lips. Hyunsik reached out to take a look at Peniel's arm but when he touched it, Peniel cried out.

"Ilhoon get eomma..." he told his little brother. Ilhoon walked away to get Minhyuk and when they came back, Sungjae was on the floor next to Peniel in tears as he apologized profusely.

"What's going on here? What happened?" Minhyuk crouched down in front of Peniel.

"I think I broke it..." Peniel told him, one hand pointed to his arm. After taking a look, Minhyuk declared that he would take Peniel to the hospital. That's when Eunkwang walked in. Suffice to say Hyunsik and Ilhoon got a good talking to from their appa for doing something when he specifcally told them not to do it. Sungjae stopped running in the house after that.

»»»

Minhyuk and Eunkwang was asleep when Ilhoon came running in and waking them up.

"Eomma! Appa!" he roughly shook them awake. Minhyuk woke up first, hands rubbed at his eyes slowly.

"Ilhoon-ah..."

"Eomma, appa wake up quick! Sungjae was sick again and now he won't wake up!" Eunkwang and Minhyuk both shot up, any remnants of sleep gone in an instant.

"Did you wake him up hard enough?" Minhyuk asked his son, Eunkwang already a few steps away from Sungjae's bedroom door.

"I did eomma! But he still won't wake...I'm scared eomma..." Ilhoon said as he stood outside the bedroom. Eunkwang was sitting on the bed next to Sungjae's sleeping form, shaking and tapping his face to try and wake him. He was breathing but he still wasn't waking and it was making his parents worry.

Eunkwang looked up to Minhyuk, a worried look on his face.

"Let's take him to the hospital..." Eunkwang told him and Minhyuk nodded before he left the room. He took Ilhoon to Hyunsik's room with instructions for his older brother to look after him.

When Sungjae got looked at some hour or so later, the doctor diagnosed him as having pneumonia. Nothing too serious, but it still didn't calm them.

Following that day, Sungjae spent the next few days in hospital while Eunkwang and Minhyuk took their turns between being with Sungjae and being home with their other sons.

»»»

Minhyuk had been out to meet up with Eunkwang when he got a rather distressing call from his eldest, Changsub. He didn’t notice his  phone was ringing to begin with as he was in an interesting conversation with Eunkwang, but lucky for him his other half mentioned his ringing phone to him and he answered a few rings before it was to be cut off.

“Yoboseyo…”

“Eomma…!” he heard Changsub call out for him, clearly in a mess. Minhyuk looked to Eunkwang with wide eyes and straight away pulled him hurriedly back to the car.

“Changsub-ah…what happened??” Changsub tried to calm his breathing, but Minhyuk could tell he was having a hard time doing so. His son didn’t answer him until he and Eunkwang was in the car and he had put the phone on speaker.

“It’s Hyunsik…we were playing football and he…he tripped and fell a little too hard on his head…I didn’t know what to do…I took him here…” he tried to explain and Minhyuk was worrying more by the minute. Changsub didn’t exactly tell him what the injury was, after all.

“Where are you now? We’re coming…”

“At the hospital…hurry eomma…”

When they arrived at the hospital, Eunkwang hugged his eldest to calm him down and Minhyuk made his way to Hyunsik on the bed. The doctor came over as soon as he noticed the parents arriving, his eyes going over Hyunsik’s health chart.

“Your son has a minor concussion, which has led to or will lead to some dizziness and the feeling of not being entirely awake. It’s best to get him home and on bed rest with lots of water to keep him hydrated, hopefully within the next day or two, he’ll start to feel better. If his symptoms do persist, it’s best you return him here and we can take another look. Your eldest was right to take him here to get checked out,” the doctor explained and commended Changsub before he left them to be.

Both Eunkwang and Minhyuk took their sons home and made sure to put Hyunsik to bed.

»»»

Taking care of five kids is hard enough; taking care of five _sons_ is even harder, at least for Minhyuk anyways. Eunkwang was there to help but most of the time, he was away at work and Minhyuk didn’t’ mind it at all, just only on days when their sons were a handful.

He had spent the better part of the week to help the kids get back to school after their holidays. They had been so excited to go back and see their friends that their energy went through the roof. Minhyuk had tried to get them to sit down for a movie, but his attempts had been fruitless. He had prepared them lunch and thankfully had them all sitting at the table when Eunkwang came in. The latter had promised to come home early to help with the kids’ school and here he was.

“Yeobo! Kids! Appa’s home!” he called out and Minhyuk sighed in relief. He and the kids abandoned lunch to go greet him. Minhyuk had only taken a few steps before he started to feel dizzy, the room felt like it wouldn’t stop spinning.

“Eomma, you ok?” Changsub had asked and he just smiled and waved his eldest off. He walked over to Eunkwang and gave him a kiss on the cheek, unconsciously leaning too heavily on him. Eunkwang slowly pushed him away and took a good look at him.

“Are you ok? You look a little pale…” he had said as he palmed Minhyuk’s forehead.

“MM…I’m ok, go watch the kids eat for me…” Minhyuk had instructed and Eunkwang hesitantly walked away, eyes still on Minhyuk. Eunkwang was talking to his youngest sons about how excited they are when he heard something like a glass drop and break.

“Yeobo??” he called out but he got no answer. Eunkwang got up and walked to the kitchen where he thought Minhyuk was. But when he got there, he didn’t see him. He turned the corner to see what the noise was and when he stepped forward, he saw Minhyuk unconscious on the floor.

“YEOBO!” he called out as he slid beside him and tried to wake him up. Minhyuk woke up slowly but Eunkwang could tell he wasn’t all there.

“Its ok…I’m going to take you to the hospital ok…?” Eunkwang called Changsub over and told him to look after his brothers while he was gone. With a small smile, he carried Minhyuk to the car and took him to A&E.

It was then that the doctor told Eunkwang that Minhyuk fainted due to exhaustion and some dehydration. Eunkwang sat by Minhyuk’s bed as a tear slid down his face. Guilt overtook him for not taking care of him better and he knew straight away that he had to work less and look after his family more if he didn’t want this to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this BTOB family au...! :)


End file.
